Marry's story
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: I was a hunter , i never thought once that i would fall in love , and surely not with that irresponsible , flirtatious brother of our lady , Phoebus Apollo , i would rather eat a raw dinosaur than fell in love with him , yet that's what happened . But there is somehing about the reason for why Apollo had been hanging out around me , a secret reason i would know later ...
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hey , at first i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians , it is to to rick. I own my caracteres though , Marry the main caractere here , Lina , Lily and others OC who will maybe come.**

** That time i wanted to try something different , i tried to pair Apollo with a hunter of Artemis , i hope you will love it , that is just the prologue but don't worry ! The first chapter will be long.**

I was a hunter , a hunter who hated men , and my father was the cause of that , i have particular reasons for doing what i i was doing , but i loved lady Artemis and the hunt , and i hated men , they were bad , stupid , ugly , and horrible tool blinded by lust.

Love was also something i hated , after i was heartbroken because of that demigod , i wanted to cry and to die , but lady Artemis offered me _her _love , and i wasn't gonna pull it away , i accepted her offer , even though it meant that i was surely gonna see my father several more times , but i told myself that i would just ignore him , that wasn't such a big deal.

The gods were weird . When you did pray to them they never answered you , and when you didn't want them around , they were here , showing their white teeth to you. They were just _monsters . _Except lady Artemis of course . They just took what they wanted from you weither you liked it or not , that was like that , and through the centuries , that was something i had seen often.

Of course , me being part of the hunt , meant that i met and _knew _Phoebus Apollo , my lady's little twin brother , that insupportable , irresponsible , little flirt of nothing who thought the world turned around him , well he was the sun god , so the world turned around him ... But we won't talk about it . Phoebus was nothing but arrogant , way too proud for my liking , flirtatious and incredibly hot ... Wait , what ?!

**A/N : Hehehe , here is the prologue , i hope you will love it , please review and tell me what you think about it !**


	2. Marry Loup-Blanc

**Hi ! thanks for the reviewers , i hope you will like the first chapter !**

I pushed my dark brown locks out of my face , having a so long locks for a hunter wasn't a good thing , but if i waited a little bit , it will be enough long for me to attach it with a ponytail with the rest of my hair. I sighed , today was sunday , my favorite day , because it meant that it was a day off for us and that we were able to rest.

As i made my way towards the tent that i shared with Thalia and Lina , another hunter , i saw a red maserati flying in the sky , i groaned , and suddenly all the other hunters and our lady Artemis was here , i sighed deeply , i knew very well who that was , i entered the tent and didn't give much attention to our visitor , i knew very well that it was that damn flirt , Phoebus Apo-

"Hey sweethearts ! How are you ? I am pretty sure that some of you dreamed about me !" A melodious , but still annoying voice said decades of meters outside my tent , i swore i heard someone giggle , but suddenly the person shut up and i heard steps towards my tent , i rolled my eyes , and sat in a chair , took my notebook and began to draw.

I was pretty sure that i would have draw more long if a cute voice hadn't interrupted my activities.

"What are you doing ?" Said Lina , the other hunter with who i shared that tent , i really hated her gutts , the girl was flirtatious (she had flirted with Apollo for decades , wonder how my lady didn't notice it though) , extremely beautiful (she was a daughter of Venus) and a ... I didn't want to say it because i didn't swear.

"None of your business." I answered coolly , i learnt with that girl to never give confidence to the one you saw , because she was a 'false friend' , i really wonder why she had joined the hunt , and why she was still in.

"If you think so." She replied with a sarcastic voice. "Then i will just spend time with our lady's sexy brother." She said in a honeyed voice.

I gritted my teeth , that girl was unbelievable , she dared to tell me it in front of my face ! She knew very well that i hated hypocrite people ! How she , a hunter of Artemis , flirted with the goddess's own brother ! She was a hunter who swore to hate men , and she did the exact contrary !

"Okay , do what do you want , anyways it isn't any of my business." I said with a calm voice , and got up and exited the tent , i needed to shoot some arrows.

I walked towards the forest , here i would be shooting arrows without being interrupt-

"Marry~~~" The same melodious voice spoke again , i gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes , i turned around to see no other than the sun god himself , who was grinning at me in all his sexy (wait , what ?) glory.

"What do you want , lord Apollo ?" I said , taking a bow in my hand.

"Oh come on ! We know each others for now ... Almost three centuries and a half ! It is useless to call me 'lord' ! And I just wanted to see my favorite hunter !"

I gritted my teeth more (which i was doing a lot) and casted my bow away. "Don't call me your 'favorite hunter' ! I am only lady Artemis's hunter ! Did you hear me ?!" I snapped at him angrily , i shouldn't had acted like that with a god , but Apollo was lenient , and he annoyed me to Tartarus.

Apollo raised his hands on surrender. "Woaaw sweetheart ! Such a beautiful girl like you shouldn't snapp at someone like that , it reduce your beauty." He said taking steps closer to me , i moved back away , but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer , he eyed me some moments , and then grinned , his head became close to mine and that was what woke me up , i pulled away from him and i was sure i would have almost snapped at his right cheek if i didn't hear my lady's voice.

"Leave her alone , Apollo ! I told you to stop annoy my hunters !" Artemis said to her brother , annoyed.

Apollo pouted , then winked at me. But there was something in his eyes that caught my attention , he seemed upset and pretty angry , but he hid it perfectly.

"Oh Artemis come one ! I am just -"

"Leave , now !" Cried my lady , losing her calm. Apollo pouted once more , and then cleared his throat , i groaned , i knew very well what that meant.

"I feel a haiku *!"

"Oh no." My lady and me said in the same time , first she looked confusedly at me , then she smiled warmly , a cute thing between us if Apollo hadn't interrupted it with his stupid haiku thing.

"I flirt with Artemis's hot hunter

Only for her to interrupt me

I am so unlucky." He grinned at us , well at _me , _i decided to play along , i smirked and said: "It was pretty bad." His grin faded , and i heard my lady chuckle , Apollo pouted , then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Thank you my lady." I said to her , she smiled at me. "It is nothing , my brother is an irrespondible flirt ..." She said , but she looked at me with weird eyes , like she knew something i didn't , i smiled politely at her , and shot some arrows. "You are more skilled than before." She noticed , i smiled and nodded , she then started to walk away , but she turned around and told me those incredibly words. "You are very beautiful , Marry. Maybe too beautiful." She muttered the last part but i heard it , i did like i didn't and smiled at her.

As the daughter of one of the Olympians , i had straight short dark brown hair who reached my shoulders , a locks in front of my face , like the Japanese's ones (cute but still annoying , it wasn't helpful with the hunt part) , sky blues-honey eyes , the honey hints , i got it from my mom , she was very beautiful , and very kind , i loved her very much.

I am alive for ... Let's say a very long time , three centuries and a half , my mother was a slave of Marie Antoinette , the queen of France at that time ,but the queen was surprisingly good to her , my father fell in love with her , and a twin brother and me were the result , mother send us to camp , but at that time women didn't fight and there was the revolution of France , Marie Antoinette and her husband were killed , my mother died in the revolution , and my brother Henry and me were left alone in camp Half-blood , my brother died in a quest that our father asked him to do , i was alone . Alone , with no one but me and only me , and even if i liked Chiron as a second father , i hated camp , because it remembered me , whenever i would have seen siblings , that mine was gone forever , and that it would never change.

And then i met Artemis and her hunters , she proposed me a place in her hunt , and i was really glad she did , she was like a mother to me , nice and caring , and i was happy to exit camp , because i never was able to make friends down here , so at seventheen , me , Marry Loup-Blanc , became a hunter of Artemis . Even if it meant i would live for eternity to remember the pain of the loss of my beloved , my mother and my twin brother , i had a new family with who i became close to , even if many of them died by the years , i had lady Artemis and Zoe , and i was glad to have them , until Zoe died , i was very close to her and Phoebe , and i fell into a depression when she died.

The day i saw my father at Olympus when Thalia became a hunter , and the sad and guilty look he looked at me with , only augmented my anger towards him , i left with lady Artemis and Thalia , and without even one glance at my father , i exited Olympus.

I met Apollo before i was a hunter , he came to camp to talk to Chiron and he noticed me , i was in the infirmary that time , my brother at my side . Apollo healed me and took care of me the night when my brother was forced to sleep , i woke up seeing two beautiful sky blue orbs , the same shade of blue as mine , and found the sun god smiling at me , i gave him a small smile. When during the one hour i passed with him , he tried to hit on me , my brother (who came back) shot him dark looks as he was doing it , but i noticed one thing , when i became a hunter , Apollo was around me all the time , it pissed me off , so i always send him away , since my father let my mother die in the revolution without lifting a finger to stop it , i hated men , and i wasn't gonna change.

"Marry ?" I heard Thalia behind me , she was now beside me and she began to shoot some arrows.

"Are you alright ?" She asked.

"Yes , why ?"

"I heard that Apollo was still annoying you from lady Artemis." Ah , that was that.

I managed a small smile. "Don't worry , one day he will be sick of it." She chuckled as her arrow shot the bull's eye.

"Well , I hope for you because it's three centuries and he isn't sick of it." I laughed.

"So anything new ?" I asked her . She smiled.

"Well , i am gonna see my brother Jason at camp Jupiter , i will be off tomorrow."

"Have fun with him." I told her while smiling.

"Thanks. You know , you should try camp." She said seriously.

"Nah , i'll pass , already tried and got everyone on my back , no one likes me."

She laughed , then she stopped to shoot and turned to look at me in the eyes , well , she was little compared to me so ...

"Things changed , you know , you would like it , especially Percy , Annabeth and the other campers , everyone is nice now , it isn't the same since the eighteen century." I smiled weakly , Thalia always talked to me about her friends and camp. "Maybe i'll visit camp." She smiled , a big smile , then nodded , well i would do it , but i hoped i had the strengh to.

***I don't know how to make a haiku so sorry if it is false x'D **

**Anyway , I hope you liked it , i was happy to write it , it was funny , please reviews , it will be really nice of you ! I like it when people follows and favorites , but i really love reviews , because it's encourages me to pursue the story , so if you don't review , i won't update !**

** Tell me also who do you think Marry's father is !**


	3. An annoying god and an annoying trip

**A/N : Hello , there is the third chapter , the chapter is more long , here , Marry go to camp , her father will still not be revealed , though i think you guys have two choices in your head. I hope you'll enjoy !**

**Thanks for the follows and favourites.**

Marry's POV

_One week after. _

I sighed deeply , today was sunday , Thalia was gone to camp Jupiter in order to see her little brother , our lady let her stay two weeks only , she told me that she would come to camp Half-Blood for the friends she made down here.

Me , on the other hand , i have asked my lady to go to camp Half-Blood , i wanted to trust Thalia , if camp really changed ... Then i would be going and even ... I shook my head , no i wouldn't leave the hunters , they were my new family now.

My lady Artemis authorized me to go , but she told me that Apollo was gonna take me to camp , i tried to control my anger , i hated that guy , and going to camp with him _alone _wasn't a pleasure for me.

"Marry ?" I looked up at Phoebe , she was wearing a scowl on her face.

"Why are you gonna go to that damn camp ?" She said through gritted teeth , and i understood that , she hated campers , mostly male and camp , having one of her sisters going to camp wasn't fine and right for her.

"I am just gonna see what camp Half-Blood looks like." I said neutrally. If possible , Phoebe's scowl went deeper.

"But you already know that , and we already have gone to ca-" I cut her off. "I know , but those times , i didn't give anyone a chance , i just played to 'capture the flag' and stayed in our cabin with the other hunters." I said calmly.

"But why ?! Last time you gave camp a chance , your tw-" She stoped , dawning on of what she had said.

A blank expression was now on my face , i turned and walked away.

I didn't notice that i was walking towards the forest until i fell against a tree , my face first .

"Ouch." I mumbled while my belly hit the cold ground.

"Having fun falling ?" A melodious teasing voice said beside me.

I lifted my face and looked at my right so i could glare at Apollo. He was smirking right at me , leaning against the tree beside mine.

"Phoebus." I spat through gritted teeth and tried to get up. "What are you doing here ?" I said in a cold voice.

His smirk only grew wider , though he frowned a little bit hearing me calling him by his last name. "Well , i heard from my little sister-" I cut him off angrily.

"She is oldest than you ! She even helped your mother to give birth to you ! How many times will she tell you it for you to understand it and _accept _it ?" I said with a raged breath.

Apollo ignored me and did as he had heard nothing. It was surely rude to be like that with a god , but he was lenient , especially with _me_.

"I heard from my _baby _sister," He said with a smug expression looking at mine. "That you wanted to go to camp , so you have gotten the honor of having me as your driver." He said proudly and ... _Happily ? What in Artemis's name !_

I pratically rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah , i have gotten the bad luck of having you as my driver." I corrected him coldly.

"Well , let's go now !" He said cheerfully , a little bit _too _cheerfully , while taking my hand in his and began to walk , his hand was warm , more than anyone's hand i had ever touched ...

I blinked at my thought , and then tried to get his hand off mine , but he held it tightly , his grip was way too strong for me to get rif off , the grip of a god.

We walked beside each other , hand in hand , unfortunately for me. Apollo's hand was holding mine tightly , like he didn't want me to go away or something like that , how weird.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye , and i almost gasped. He wore an expressionless face , through the centuries , i noticed that Apollo had an excellent poker face. But then he surely (due to his godly powers duh) sensed my gaze upon him and he turned at me , a dazzling smile when he noticed that i was looking at him.

"Enjoying the view , sweetheart ?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes , oh how much i wanted to punch him on the face and give him a black eye right now. But he was a god , and me a demigod , so i restrained myself from doing it , and instead tried to take my hand away from his , but he definitely noticed , and a look of ... Sadness ? Came across his face as he noticed it.

He didn't let me go , instead he did a thing for what he was screamed at by lady Artemis after , he took his hand off mine , leaving me the small hope that he let me go , but no , he just _had_ to _place_ his arm under _my head_ and the other under _my knee_ and lift me up !

I screamed loudly like a psychopathe who thought she was gonna be raped but who wouldn't be.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" I screamed in his ear , he winced at that and looked at me with a playful smile. "I am just carrying you to my car who is just ... Oh ! Here !" He said as i looked at the exit of the forest , that meant ...

"No !" I said desperately. "No please ! Not that ! Everyone will see us like that and-"

"And what ?" Asked Apollo in playful voice , but i defintely noticed the darkness of it.

"Everyone will think ..."

"I don't care , i am not ashamed of you." I widened my eyes at that and didn't protest anymore , i didn't mean it like that , in fact , i would be the _one to be ashamed on walking through the hunters with Apollo , a god , no , a **boy **, carrying me all the way._

The hunters were now viewable , and when they saw me with Apollo , they gasped and furrowed their brows , actually i heard an arrow broke , and i looked up at Lina , her eyes full of jealousy , i quickly looked away as Apollo made his way towards his car , but Artemis's voice interrupted him._  
_

"What do you think you are just doing , Apollo ? And with my favorite hunter with that." I blinked at it , but i smiled softly , pride dancing over me , i was lady Artemis's _favorite _hunter.

"Just what you have asked me to do." He answered as he made his way towards his red Maserati , not even looking at lady Artemis as he spoke.

She sighed deeply and scowled also deeply. "You didn't even let her pack her stuff , Apollo." I blinked a little bit at that , i had practically forgotten that and Apollo stopped walking and looked at me , then at his twin sister. "I forgot that." We said in the same time.

The hunters all frowned , and i swore Lina's face was as red as blood , Apollo smiled charmingly at me , but that didn't work on me since i knew him for a _very_ long time and was just so _used_ to it , so i just ignored him and rolled my eyes.

"Can you please let me go ?" I said annoyed , he chuckled and put me down on the ground. I ran to my tent , and i heard lady Artemis's voice. "Return to your duties ! There is nothing to see here !"

I heard steps coming , and i cursed Apollo , believing it was him , i continued to pack until i was done , just at that moment , Lina came into view , a big sweet fake smile on her face.

"So , you are going with Apollo ?" I rolled my eyes and took my bag around my shoulder. "No , i am gonna go with Hermes , of course with Apollo ! With who else i would be going ?! He is the only one who has a car !" _And which is cool_ , i thought , wait , when did i think Phoebus's car was cool ?!

"You are lucky." Her fake smile disappeared , and she scowled , an evil smile on her lips. "But Apollo will be mine for sure , i mean , of course he would want a daughter of Venus instead of a daughter of-" I cut her off.

"If you came for it , you can go , oh no , i will go , so get out of my way now." I said pushing her out of the way , but she gripped my shoulders and told me it. "Be careful , i can be very evil when i want to , stay away from Apollo , and you'll be alright."

I pushed her hands away. "Take off your dirtu hands away from me ! You don't scare me , and i don't want Apollo , and i'll never fall in love with him , so stop harassing me with that !" I said through gritted teeth and escaped the tent , but i jumped into a warm body who was at the exit.

Apollo's strong warm arms caught me before i could fall. His arms around my waist.

I looked up at him and got away from his grip , and stared at his expression , it was blank , he wasn't grinning like an idiot or anything , in fact he looked pissed off and a little bit sad. When he realized that i was looking at him , he wore a poker face immediately , and asked in a neutral voice. "How do you know you will never fall in love with me ?" He asked with a weak smile , but i noticed that it looked forced.

"Because i know you for three centuries and a half , and after all that you have done to seduce me , it never worked out , and it will still never work out." I said walking towards his red care.

I just didn't notice that there was a fire in Apollo's icy eyes , and that it was burning with determination.

* * *

Okay , so i didn't _hate_ _Apollo_ , i _loathed him_.

During our trip to camp Half-Blood , he flirted endlessly with me , sang love songs with his radio , in those 'love' songs , sex was explicitly singing about , i wanted to kill him , but i couldn't , unfortunately.

"When are we at camp ?" I said , trying to get him to stop singing.

"We are almost here." He said not even looking at me , i sighed deeply , and suddenly , Apollo stopped his radio , and i thought i was free , but he did a more annoying thing , he put his car on autopilot , and looked at me.

"So , something new in your life ?" He said , trying to make a conversation between us , i was bored so i decided to answer him.

"Nothing special , Thalia convinced me to go to camp because she said it would be good for me , and unfortunately , you are the one who is driving me to camp." I answered.

He chuckled a little bit. "Well , camp is better for you than the hunt , and it make you realize that men aren't monsters like you always think." He said looking in my sky blue-honey eyes.

What he said that , that made me angry , really so. "You think so ? My father abandoned my mother with two children , she send us to camp in order to protect us , she died in the french revolution , my father send my twin brother on a quest and he died in , and you dare to tell me that men aren't monsters at all ? You are really just too cheerful and too happy to see the truth , and mostly because you are a man yourself." I snapped at him , but i immediately regretted it , i snapped at an Olympian god , Apollo no less , and he was known for his temper , so i just waited for him to blast me into oblivion , but he didn't , he only looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry for your family." He said softly , like he was talking to a five years old child. "I wish i would have been able to be here and to do something for you and them." He said in a gentle voice.

I blinked at him , staring in shock at him , i didn't think that the cocky , flirtatious Phoebus Apollo would be that ... Understanding and reassuring.

A wave of guilt runned through me and i looked at the window. "Don't be. That wasn't your fault." I said amost softly. Why was i being so kind to him ?

I felt him smile and i looked at him , and i blushed a little bit , he looked at me with the most happy eyes i had even seen him have. "You don't know how happy and content you just made me , Marry." He said leaning on me. "Really ... That was nice of you to say that , but i am the god of truth so i was honest when i said i would have wished to do something for you and them." He said tenderly , his face moving closer to mine , i tried to look away , but i honestly couldn't , his eyes were so ... Beautiful. A beautiful sky blue eyes as icy as ice.

He smiled , but for the lot of time i saw him smile in my life , it wasn't cocky or flirtatious , it was a genuine kind and warm smile , and that caught my attention , because it was rare for him to smile like that , he only used cocky smiles and flirtatious smiles.

I also noticed that his face was close to mine , his lips centimeters away from mine , and that he had the most handsome face i had never seen , i never had seen someone as or more handsome as Apollo , and i wasn't shocked , he was the god of male beauty after all.

"But ..." He whispered quietly , taking my face in his hands. "I know how to get you to stop hate men , in fact , i know that you will stop hating them , and maybe that you don't hate all the men." He whispered quietly , and i could feel his hot breath against my lips.

"Why do you know that ?" I whispered curiously , my lips amost agaisnt his ...

"Because you have kissed me when Zoe died." He whispered kindly , and i froze.

I widened my eyes and pulled away before our lips could touch , i looked at him , his eyes full of confusion , but then he started to realize what he had said , and looked sadly and guility at me.

"I am so sor-" I cut him off sharply.

"Fisrt , i didn't kiss you ,_ you_ kissed_ me_ , you only profited of my weakness at that moment and you used it at your advantage , that's all. And second , i thought that i told you to not say her name to me , no ? Oh look ! We are here !" I said pointing at the dragon , Apollo said nothing , he only parked and let me go , and then he and his care were gone , a good thing for me.

I sighed , and caressed the dragon's head , i made my way to the enter , when i heard a voice behind me.

"Marry ? Is that you ?"

**A/N : So there is the third chapter , i hope you liked it , i am not gonna update until i have more reviews , and i want to see who do you thing Marry's father is , but until i have at least ten reviews or more , i won't update , i am glad people follows and favourites , but reviews are more important to me , the next chapter , you'll know who Marry's father is , Reviews please ! Because if you don't , i wont update !**

**Also i want you guys to vote on the poll on my profile , it is about a new love story that i am gonna write about PJO , Please , it is very important to me , the main caractere is a forbidden daughter , but not one of the big three , but one of the virgin godesses or Hera.**


End file.
